


Thunder and lightning and cuddles

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 4 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassment, M/M, Pre-Slash, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Bukoto hugs Akaashi totally accidentally - doesn't he?





	Thunder and lightning and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Accidents.

The three of them were sitting in the back row of their school bus beside each other, hearing loud thunders coming from outside. From time to time, lighting lit up the inside of the vehicle as well, which did not bother anyone, only a certain grey haired volleyball captain.

As another loud thunder could be heard, Bokuto jumped a bit letting out a quiet whiny sound from his lips. It seemed like it was not that quiet, because in the next moment, he felt slim fingers touching his shoulder.

”Are you all right?” Yukie asked her friend with a worried look in her eyes. She was the only one who knew about Bokuto’s problematic relationship with thunderstorms due to a night he spent in her room during a training camp.

”I am totally okay, Shirofuku!” Bokuto reassured her with a forced laughter. From the way the girls’ eyes narrowed, he knew Yukie did not believe him.

He heard movements from his other side and when he turned around, his nose met with Akaashi’s. The way those stoic blue eyes examined his owns made him fidget a little. It was like as if Akaashi could see through his soul.

”Akaashi?!” He yelped in surprise, backing away a bit.

”Bokuto-san-” Akaashi started, but could not finish, because the bus abruptly braked and Bokuto wrapped his arms around his neck, so he would not fall into his underclassman’s lap.

”I’m sorry, Akaashi!” Bokuto apologized, wanting to let the other go, but another thunder made him hug his friend tighter. ”Damn it…” he mumbled into the crook of Akaashis’ neck, feeling as shame washed through his body. What kind of upperclassman he is?! He could not face a simple storm!

Suddenly, he felt as shorter, but equally strong arms were wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. He wanted to say something, but the surprise Akaashi being the one giving him comfort took his voice away. He did not say anything, only snuggled to the others’ side and let out a shaky breath. If they stayed like that, he knew he would manage the remained part of their journey back to their school.


End file.
